If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Turn.Me.On
Summary: LILEY. Miley is dating Jake and Lilly is dating Sarah. Will Miley and Lilly ever be able to tell each other how they feel about one another? What happens when they do?
1. Chapter 1

Normal Pov:

**If Tomorrow Never Comes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, Emily Osment or any characters from Hannah Montana! I wish I did. I would be rich and extremely happy right now if I did.

Author Notes: This fic DOES have a relationship between 2 females; so if that is not your thing, please don't read. (LILEY) Please read and if you like, review!

Summary: Miley is dating Jake and Lilly is dating Sarah. Will Miley and Lilly ever be able to tell each other how they feel about one another? What happens when they do? Mainly Miley's POV but will switch between other characters as well.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Chapter 1: First Day Jitters

Opening her locker for the first day of school, Miley took out the small square mirror she brought with her out of her backpack and magnetically stuck it to the inside of the door to her locker. While checking her hair and make-up one last time to make sure it looked just right, she saw the reflection of Lilly and Oliver, her two best friends, making their way towards her.

Catching sight of the shit eating grin adorning her face, she quickly toned it down to a slightly less enthusiastic smile in an effort to keep her true feelings hidden from her blonde headed friend.

Closing her locker, Miley turned around to greet them for the first time 3 months. She'd been off on her Hannah Montana world tour the entire summer and had just gotten back into Malibu and more importantly, her bed, a mere 4 hours ago. Her daddy, being the gracious father he is, actually said she could stay home today, but the thought of seeing Lilly overrode the need for a full nights sleep. So here she was, tired, but ready and raring for her first day of school, and more importantly, for finally seeing Lilly.

"Lilly!" I squealed in excitement while quickly jumping into the arms of her best for a bone-crushing hug. Lilly returned the hug with equal fervor, apparently just as happy to see me as well.

"I've missed you so much! I'm so glad you're back!" Lilly whispered into my neck not seeming to want to unwrap her arms from around my waist just yet.

"Hey! What about some lovin' for Smokin' Oken here! I missed you too," Oliver half pouted, half grinned as he held his arms out for a hug from me as well. "And I want one of them bear hugs too, no skimping out on me!"

Grinning, I reluctantly broke from her hug with Lilly and stepped into the arms of my other best friend.

"Oliver, you are such a doughnut sometimes," I laughingly said as I warmly embraced him as well.

"Sometimes?" Lilly asked with a raise of an eyebrow, earning her a glare from Oliver and a snicker from me.

After hugs were shared all around, we each threaded our arms through the others and headed off to our first class as freshman at Seaview High.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

After 4 boring periods, it was finally lunchtime. Only having a few hours sleep made my day feel a little more stressful, not to mention longer, than usual. Luckily, Lily shared 1st, 3rd, and 7th periods with me while Oliver and I had 1st and 5th periods together. Having my friends in class with me really seemed to help alleviate some of my first day jitters. Especially with me being cranky and wanting to talk back to the teachers.

"Ugh, finally! I was about ready to beat my head against the desk. Repeatedly," I tiredly stated while setting down my lunch tray, taking a seat, and laying my head on the table.

"I know what you mean. I didn't think it was possible for a teacher to drone on that long!" Lilly added putting in her two cents about their 3rd period English teacher, Mrs. Becker while plonking onto the seat next to me. We were still waiting for Oliver to finish buying his lunch and join us.

"Hey, Hey ladies, The Smokin' Oken has arrived," Oliver said trying to sound suave as he sat down with his own lunch of pizza and French fries.

"Oliver, I love ya, but when are you going to drop the "Smokin' Oken" line?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows, using air quotations with my fingers.

"Never!" Oliver replied looking slightly offended. "I'll have you know, the ladies love Triple O Smokin' Oken! They don't call me the Locker Doctor for nothing."

"Yeah, they call you that cause you can open lockers, not cause you are a ladies man," Lilly stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok, ok, Ollie, you are _The Ladies Man_," I said trying to stop the mini argument I started. Luckily, the glares stopped and Lilly and Oliver went back to devouring their lunches.

Another reason the day just wouldn't seem to end was walking towards our table. The "Oh So Wonderful" Jake Ryan. Did you catch the sarcasm? I had a fleeting thought of trying to hide my head under the table in hopes that he wouldn't see me. Kind of like how ostriches hide their heads in a hole in the ground thinking no one can see them, but their entire bodies are still there in plain site for everyone to see.

"Hey Miley, I just wanted to stop by and let you know I'm back. You know, in case you were wondering," Jake said with a cocky grin on his face. "Maybe we can get together later and discuss getting back together. I'll catch you later." He added with a wink and a flip of his collar before turning on his heels and leaving with a flock of girls following right behind him.

I'm glad he left before I could respond with a great big HECK NO. I don't know how it's possible for someone to be so _FULL_ of themselves . I mean, I'm HANNAH MONTANA! You don't see me walking around like the world should bow at my feet. I knew he wouldn't be able to change like he said he would.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It was now the end of the day and Miley stood by her locker waiting for Lilly and Oliver so they could walk home together.

It was a long grueling first day, but she managed to make it all the way through without falling asleep at her desk. She definitely did not need a detention on the first day of school.

As Lilly and Oliver met her, they started the trek to Miley's house where they were going to watch movies as a celebration for surviving their first day as freshman.

"So now that you're back from the tour and all, when is your next concert?" Lilly asked curiously. "I kind of can't wait to be Lola again."

"Not for a month, thank God! I don't think I could perform anytime soon even If I wanted to, so you're gonna have to wait a while to break Lola out," Miley replied bumping her left shoulder into Lilly's right. "Actually, I take that back, you can break Lola out next Friday for a CD signing if you want to come," Miley asked hopefully.

"Duh! Of course I'll go!" Lilly stated at the absurdity of the question. Like she would miss out on going with Miley to a Hannah event.

"Does Mike Standley the Third get to come too?" Oliver asked with a pout to his lips to match the rest of the puppy dog look he was giving Miley.

"Of course Ollie," Miley acquiesced laughingly.

As Miley's house came into view, they ran the rest of the way, tagging each other playfully.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

I said hi to Daddy as he was walking out the door to go to a Hannah meeting. After making promises of not tearing the house down and behaving, we got ready to watch a movie.

As Oliver jumped over the back of the couch to get seated, Lilly picked out a dvd and I got the popcorn ready.

After the microwave beeped, I walked over to the couch with a big bowl full of popcorn and sat down next to Oliver. Lilly closed the dvd tray and turned to sit down to my right placing me in the middle.

Lilly picked out She's The Man to watch for which I was grateful. I absolutely love that movie! It reminds me of Lilly in so many ways. Not the cross dressing part, but just about everything else. Viola eats like a pig, which coincidentally, so does Lilly. A cute pig, but a pig none-the-less. They are both tomboys and love soccer. They can both be girly when the time calls for it. They are both brash and outgoing and they are both beautiful. The list goes on and on. If Viola was a skateboarder, you would think the character was based solely off of Lilly! Like the director must have been walking through Malibu one day and saw Lilly and thought to himself, hmm, that is Viola's character right there! I must make the character just like her!

Throughout the movie, I couldn't help but send a bunch of sidelong glances at Lilly. She was really into the movie and was looking so adorable. Even Oliver seemed to be into the movie even though it was a "chick flick".

I don't remember exactly when my feelings for Lilly changed. I guess it was just so gradual that I never even noticed. One day, I just realized that I was checking out her legs. What's odd is I never even thought twice about it. Almost like it was normal. Like everyone went around checking out their friend's shapely forms.

I always knew she was beautiful. Even when I first met her, I couldn't stop looking in her beautiful blue eyes. I just always assumed it was because I was envious or something. I mean, who wouldn't want her blue eyes and her long blonde hair? Exactly.

But now I know I was never envious of her looks. I just wanted her to be mine. Not that I could ever tell her.

I don't think she would ever hate me if she knew I liked girls. I'm sure she would still be my friend. She's a great person like that. But I know it would probably do irreparable damage to our close friendship. Our casual touches and comments would be no more. She'll probably always wonder if there was anything behind a hug or if I meant anything deeper than just a nice compliment.

So, no, I'll never say anything. Maybe one day, when we are in college or something, but definitely not anytime soon.

Maybe I will give Jake a call after all. He just might be able to help me get my thoughts off of Lilly. Does that make me horrible? Am I using him if I decide to go out with him?

I'm sure in the beginning, the only reason he wanted to date me was because I was the only girl not fawning over him. It's the whole wanting the unattainable. And now, I'm sure it's just for publicity. Make him look like a regular Joe Shmo to the public. So maybe we can make this a mutual using.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

As the movie ends, Lilly gives me a weird look. She must have caught me either repeatedly glancing at her throughout the movie, or caught me with my head in the clouds for the last half hour of it.

Oliver of course is oblivious to it all.

I can tell she wants to ask me what I was thinking about but is hesitant to ask in front of Oliver.

And oh look, saved by the bell. Speak of the Devil. Jake is at my front door.

As I answer the door, I hear Lilly and Oliver getting up and getting their stuff together to go home. It is a school night after all.

I let Jake in while saying my goodbyes with Lilly and Oliver and making promises to call Lilly later on that night.

I lead Jake over to the sofa to have a seat and continued on into the kitchen to grab us both some bottled waters, my southern hospitality kicking in.

Handing Jake a water, I sat down next to him with a good 3 feet between us.

"So, what are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything," I asked. I was a little hesitant to hear exactly what he had to say to me.

"Well, I told you before that I would come back for you when I've changed, and I've changed. I've missed you and I thought about you everyday. I followed everything Hannah did because it made me feel just a little bit closer to you."

Wow, he's not pulling out any stop is he? He says all this while staring down at his hands. I can actually feel my heart fluttering in my chest with all the emotion he's putting into this.

"I really thought about everything you said, about the way I acted and everything, and I guess what I'm trying to say is, I really want to get back together."

Jake still hasn't looked up once throughout all this, almost as if he's afraid he'll see rejection in my eyes. I don't know where all the bravado he was showing at lunch earlier went.

This new side of Jake is almost disconcerting. I'm so used to his arrogance and ego that this shy and uncertain side of him really throws me. Maybe he really has changed. Maybe he's just that good an actor. I guess only time will tell.

He's finally looking up and stares me right in the eyes for the first time, while reaching over and holding my hands in his.

"Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana I think I'm in love with you," Jake says, looking at me nervously for a response to his heartfelt declaration.

I'm actually quite speechless right now. I don't know what to say. I kind of actually thought I'd have a little more time to think about this whole situation. I'm not quite sure how to take it.

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes as he waits for my answer, I tell him what he wants to hear.

"Jake, I can't say I love you, but I'll give us a shot to see if maybe in the future I can. Is that okay?" I ask timidly. I really didn't want to hurt him after he just poured his heart out to me. I figure I used to really like him, and who knows, maybe I can like him again, and if it helps me to get over my crush on Lilly, even better.

"YES! Yes, that's great. You won't regret this. I'll show you I've changed," Jake replies with a glowing look on his face.

Standing up, I lead him to the door to and say goodnight. The euphoric look still hasn't left his face. I think maybe I just may have made the right decision.

Deciding to forgo the phone call to Lilly tonight, I head up to get ready for bed. I'll tell her in person tomorrow. I just know she'll be happy for me.

TBC

AN: So, tell me what think so far. Should I continue? Should I end it here? R&R! 

Also, I am currently writing another Hannah Montana story as well. I had 2 ideas in my head so I'm going with both of them. I'm going to be alternating on updating the stories. So check out the other story. It's Liley as well and is called "Pop Star Don't Cry". Have a wonderful day! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. And I have to give a shout out to my best mate again for standing behind me in all I do. Thanks Sunny! And one more shout out to -Oh.Yeah.The.Great.Idiot-21 for her **_**kind**_** reviews and her help catching all my mistakes in these stories :D And now on to the story!**

**AN 2: Ok, this is on my profile, but I wanted to post my favorite quote from the show here for shits and giggles. Liley all the way :D**

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Miley: "But what if I forget the words to one of my songs? Or I forget to put my costume on, then I'd be singing in my underwear!"**

**Lilly: "That be quite a show."**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: Telling Lilly

As I'm getting ready for my second day at school, I can't help but think about everything that happened last night. I can't stop thinking about Lilly and when we would have our next movie night, preferably without Oliver. I love him like a brother, but I kind of want it to be just Lilly and I so I don't have to worry about him catching me Lilly gazing or anything.

My thoughts also stray to Jake's confession of love last night. I wonder if he really meant it and everything else he said last night. I wonder if he'll act arrogant and conceited at school today despite the fact that he said he's changed. I mean, If he really changed, why did he act like a jerk yesterday during lunch? I guess it's anyone's guess.

"Miley! Lilly's here!" I here daddy call up the stairs.

I guess that's my cue. I finish touching up my lip gloss and check my outfit one last time in the mirror before heading downstairs.

There sitting at the table eating pancakes is Lilly looking oh so adorable with syrup dripping down her chin as she literally shovels pancake into her mouth. She's wearing khaki cargo shorts and a form fitting camouflage shirt that accentuates her features and I can't help but stare. I'm proud that I haven't started drooling yet! Her hair is down with 2 braids in the front and perched on top her head is a matching camouflage hat. Taking a page out of Oliver's book, I'd say she's Smokin'!

"Morning Bud," Daddy says as he spies me setting my backpack down beside the couch. "Come have some breakfast," he adds as he sets a stack of pancakes in front of me as I sit down next to Lilly.

"Morning Daddy, morning Lilly," I say looking around for my obnoxious brother. I was expecting him to be sitting here trying to steal my pancakes already.

"Jackson left for school already. Something about having to finish a project or something," Daddy answers my unasked question.

"Morning Miley," Lilly adds with a smile after swallowing what looked like an entire pancake.

I smile back and giggle seeing that she still has a bit of syrup dribbling down the side of her mouth and I resist the urge to lean over and lick it off. I can feel my face warming as I roll my eyes at myself for the turn my thoughts seem to have taken. An image of my licking the side of Lilly's mouth is definitely not an image I need in my head at this moment in time. Especially not while I'm still trying to figure how to tell her about Jake and I.

After we both finish our breakfast, I grab my backpack while Lilly grabs hers along with her skateboard and gear. As soon as the front door closes, the inquisition starts.

"So, how did it go last night? What happened? What'd he say? Did he try anything? Was he a jerk? Did he try to get back together with you? What did-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Breathe Lilly!" I say cutting her off. I don't think she took one single breath during her rapid-fire set of questions. Recalling the questions she just asked, I answered in much the same manner. "Ok, in order- fine, nothing, he loved me, no, no, and yes."

"Uh, wha- huh- who- where- HUH?!" She asked with knitted brows.

Laughing out loud at her confused state, I took pity and began to tell her about everything that happened last night.

"And then he told me he thinks he's in love with me," I said finishing the recap of the previous night.

I expected either outright indignation or maybe even happiness, but I certainly did not expect a look of sadness and resignation on her face. Seeing this, I can't help but feel a little bit of sadness myself at hurting her, but also anger and jealousy. Jealousy that she still liked Jake and anger that she never told me. She was right there along side me in the, "we think Jake is so full of himself" camp, and during all this time, I never once suspected that she might still have feelings for him. She never said anything the first time around that Jake and I were dating either. I mean, if I'd have known, I would never have told Jake we could give it another go.

"That's great Miles, really. You deserve to be happy and if he's changed, well then, I'm happy for you," She finally says after a few minutes hesitation while pasting an obviously fake smile on her face.

I simply return the fake smile with a nod of my head and we continue our walk in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. My own thoughts return to Lilly's reaction to my news and how I could have missed her apparent deep feelings for Jake.



I know that I'm only really getting with Jake to try to get over my feelings for Lilly, but I always hoped deep down, that one day, Lilly might figure my feelings out and return them. Or that one day I would find the courage to tell her I liked in her in more than a platonic way and she would in turn confess her undying love for me and we would live happily ever after. But seeing her reaction to my news, I know that'll never happen, and with every step I take, my hope dwindles.

Feeling something tickling my face, I lift my hand to my cheek and feel a warm wetness on my fingertips. As more tears start to fall, I quickly turn my head so that Lilly can't see my tear stained face. I feel a sudden pain in my chest that's so sharp it makes me lose my breath. I know it's the last little bit of my false hope shattering along with my heart. All that's left now is an empty feeling, and I can't help but want to hold onto the hope, however false it is, to keep me sane late at night.

When I woke up this morning, I didn't know how much in love with Lilly I really was. I knew I loved her and wanted to be with her and even envisioned a future with her, but I never thought it ran this _deep. _Never had it crossed my mind that it might actually be a deep live for you - breathe for you kind of love_. _I know that I was denial about how strong my feelings for her ran, because I knew that if I would have acknowledged them for how strong they really are, I wouldn't have been able to be around Lilly at all. I would have acted on my thoughts and feelings and caused Lilly to run away from me screaming.

Losing my biggest hope and dream of the future has left me with a heavy heart and a sour taste in my mouth. A large home with a big backyard, a dog, two kids, and Lilly as my wife- _that_ was my Dream, and now, it's gone. I know I'm young and inexperienced with matters of the heart, but I also _know_ that Lilly was perfect for me and that we could have been extremely happy. And as clichéd as this may sound, I know that she was _MY_ _One, _even if I wasn't hers. Just like right now, I _know_ my heart is breaking.

I look over to Lilly to see that she looks just as lost as I feel right now and I choke on the sob that has lodged in my throat. Putting my hand to my mouth in an attempt to muffle it, I run ahead the short distance to the school, leaving Lilly behind for the first time in two years. Since the day I moved to Malibu.



I am utterly shocked and dumbfounded. I never ever thought she'd get back together with Jake Ryan.

I'm torn between so many different emotions right now that I don't know what to think. I want to punch something because I'm angry, run because I'm lost, cry because I'm so heartbroken, and kiss her cause I love her so _damn_ much.

I settle the fakest smile I've ever worn in my entire life on my face and turn to look at Miley.

"That's great Miles, really. You deserve to be happy and if he's changed, well then, I'm happy for you," I say, the lie barely tumbling out of my mouth.

Seeing her answering smile and nod, I have to turn away to hide my face. I'm positive that were she to look at my face now, she would see all the anguish I'm feeling.

How is it possible to go from elation to…to…._this_ in less than a day? Yesterday I was so happy to have her back after the long summer tour. I just don't understand. I felt her hesitation to let me go from the hug yesterday morning, I caught the glances the kept shooting my way yesterday during the movie, and I caught the look she gave me this morning while I was eating. I really thought that maybe she did in fact return my wayward feelings. I even prepared myself last night to tell her today that I have feelings for her. To tell her that she is my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night.

I don't know how I'm going to do this. It just about killed me last time to see Miley with Jake. But now, to know that Jake is actually _In Love_ with Miley, I know I won't make it this time around. This is a whole 'nother ball game. It's not just crushes anymore, it's love, and I just can't see him look at her that way. And I _especially_ can't see her look at _him_ that way. That would most definitely break any remaining tatters of my heart.

Looking down, I can barely make out the sidewalk as I walk. I just see 4 blurry feet moving one in front of the other. My eyes have watered but the tears don't seem to want to fall. The 2 blurs to my left all of a sudden take off and as I look up, the tears finally make their way down my face and I catch sight of Miley's back running away from me, _and towards her future with Jake Ryan._



AN: ok, I know this chapter was short, but I'll definitely try to make the next one longer. And don't worry, though our 2 girls seem to be straying away from each other right now, this will end up a Liley story and they will find their way back towards each other. Anyhow, don't forget to review! Reviews make the world go round :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: Thank you thank you for the reviews. They definitely make my day :)**



Chapter 3: Broken Hearts Club

I'm thankful that it's still early enough that no one will see me with tears dripping down my cheeks as I run through the school hallway toward the bathroom. I can't stop berating myself for leaving Lilly behind like that without an explanation, she deserves so much better than that. She deserves more than I could ever hope to give her and I want to give her _everything_.

Bracing my hands on the sides of the sink, I look into the mirror and see that my eyes are red and puffy. My make-up is marred by tear tracks and my hair is a disheveled mess. I look quite pitiful. Turning on the faucet, I quickly splash cool water onto my face in an attempt to wash away the mascara marks and to cool my eyes. After getting my make-up washed off, I use the brown paper that is supposed to pass for tissue to dry my face and hands. I guess today will be a no make-up day. Reaching in my backpack, I grab my hairbrush and slowly start to brush my hair into something more manageable.

I stood staring into the mirror as girls came and left the bathroom, many just to fix their make-up and hair as well. Other's just to gossip about boys and grumble about the general unfairness of their lives.

You just gotta love teenage angst. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm chockfull of it right now.

As the warning bell sounds to signal that class will be starting in 5 minutes, I take one last shuddering breath before making my way towards my first class of the day. One I just so happen to share with one Lillian Marie Truscott. This ought to be real interesting.

Taking my seat with seconds to spare, I'm surprised and a little worried to find that Lilly isn't here yet.

As the minutes pass by, I get more worried that she still has yet to arrive.

The teacher is rambling on about something or another that I have no clue about because I can't seem to make myself focus. Lilly's hurt face this morning keeps flashing in my mind and no matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to shake the image.

I wonder if I'm doing the right thing by being with Jake. Should I tell him I can't be with him and try to get him and Lilly together? I know what seeing them together would do to me, but isn't Lilly's happiness more important to me? As Lilly, Jake, and Lilly _and_ Jake float through my mind, I come to the simple conclusion, that yes, Lilly's happiness means more to me than _anything_. I want her to be so happy, even if it's not with me. So with that thought in mind, I know what I'm doing first thing at lunch; I'm breaking it off with Jake!

* * *

After watching Miley run off like she did, I could do nothing but stand there stunned and deeply hurt. We've always walked to and from school together, even if we were fighting. We never left the other behind…until now I guess.

I take a seat on the curb and wrap my arms around my knees. I tuck my face into the little nook my arms have made and continue to silently sob. I don't even notice it when I hear someone sit down right next to me.

Knowing Miley came back for me actually lifts my spirits a little bit. I knew she would never leave me behind. Lifting my head and looking to my right, I'm shocked and saddened to find it isn't Miley after all. Quickly wiping my face with my hands, I turn to greet my surprising company.

"Hey Sarah," I say dully. I couldn't seem to muster anything better than that.

"Hey Lilly. Are you ok?" She asks while placing a comforting hand on my forearm.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good. Thanks for asking," also said without much emotion.

"Lilly, you don't have to lie to me. I saw you crying. I know we don't know each other really well, and I know I'm not Miley, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here," She says compassionately.

God, she really is a Saint, isn't she. I look at the hopeful and compassionate look on her face, then at the hand on my arm, and I feel my resolve breaking, bit by bit. I'm extremely surprised that she's even sitting here knowing classes will be starting in less than 5 minutes. She is a bit of a goody-goody.

"Are you sure you want to listen? Classes will be starting soon," I say looking in the direction of the school. I figure I would give her an out just in case she was only asking to be polite.

"Lilly, I wouldn't have stopped, sat next to you, and asked if I wasn't willing to listen. I really am a good listener you know," she responds giving my arm a light squeeze. "Besides, it's the beginning of the year, I won't be missing much in class, so I'm here as long as you need me. Did something happen between you and Miley or Oliver?"

I contemplate on just what to tell her. Do I tell her I'm in love with my best _female_ friend, or do I just tell her I'm afraid I'll lose Miley to Jake and leave out the part about actually liking her? I don't know, but seeing the open and honest look on her face, I feel I can tell her the whole story, and she won't judge me. Taking a deep breath, I begin my tale.

"…And now she thinks that I'm upset cause I like Jake," I finish my story with a deep sigh.

My tears had stopped leaking down my face about half way through the recollection, but I could still feel them drying on my face leaving my cheeks and chin itchy. I lift the hand not being held by hers and use my sleeve to dry and scratch my face, relieving the itching. Right after I'd started my story, her hand left its place on my forearm and made it's way into my hand, interlocking our fingers. The small action actually gave me the courage to continue.

"Lilly…."

I look up from our joined hands at the sound of my name to find her lips on mine. It's such a surprise that I can only sit there wide-eyed and dumbfounded while she softly kisses me. She slowly deepens it and I feel my eyes start to flutter close at the contact. Loosening my hand from her grasp, I reach up to place my hands on each side of her face as she places her hands on my sides.

Never had I _ever_ thought that I'd be sitting here kissing Saint Sarah. I never even knew she swung that way. I guess you just really never know.

I feel her tongue lightly running along my bottom lip and take the hint to open my mouth. Our tongues gently dual with each other's and I can't help but think that this is sooo much better than kissing a boy. She's not trying to jam her tongue down my throat or trying to overly dominate my mouth. It's so soft and gentle and caring that I have to wonder why _all_ women aren't lesbians.

Breathing through our noses we kiss for about another minute before slowly pulling back. I also notice that I don't have to wipe away a layer of saliva from around my mouth, as she wasn't trying to cover my entire mouth with hers like what's his name did last year.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. It's just, I've kind of liked you for a while now, but I know that you're in love with Miley and I probably have no chance what-so-ever, and I'd never try to come between you and Miley anyway, so we should probably just forget the kiss ever happened," She quickly finishes looking down into her lap.

I know I should probably respond to her ramble right now to reassure her in some way, but I can't stop staring at her. I'm seeing so many things that I've never noticed before. Like the light shade of blue her eyes are and the patterns her freckles make on her cheeks.

I can't help but think that maybe Sarah is just the person that could help me get over Miley, and I can't believe I'm even contemplating the thought, but Miley has been my life for so long now that I think it's time to stop living for her, and to start living for me. I know I'll love Miley for the rest of my life, but maybe there's room in my heart for someone else. Someone that will actually return my love in the way I need.

"Sarah, I'm not going to lie, you already know I'm in love with Miley, _but-_ that ship will never sail. She's not like that and it's time for me to move on. I think that if you want to give me a chance despite knowing all that, I could come to care for you just as well," I say while noticing her slightly perk up at my last sentence.

"I'd really like to give this a shot, but are you sure this isn't too soon for you? I don't want to rush you and I know you need time to get over Miley," she says a little unsurely, almost as if she couldn't believe she was letting me off the hook.

I pause to give her protest a moments thought. Is this too soon? Should I give myself time to get over Miley? I think that maybe I should, but at the same time, I can't see her with Jake, and Sarah could actually be very good for me. And what better way to get over someone than to have someone new to help you get over them. I mean, Sarah's not bad at all. She's a little gung ho about the environment sometimes, but really, is that such a bad thing? She has a great heart and is so caring.

"Maybe it is too soon, maybe it isn't. I was never with Miley and I've always known I never will be, so it's not like I have to get over a bad break-up or anything," I see the look on her face and think maybe I'm not getting my point across very well. "Look, I'd really like to get to know you, and I think that you could really be good for me and I could even be good for you. Miley really isn't an issue. Yes, there are feelings there, but nothing will ever happen, but something good _could_ happen right now, between us, and I'd like to give it a shot too." I finish, looking her directly in the eyes.

She launches herself at me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips in response. I guess it's a yes.

"But let's take this slow, ok? I still don't want to rush you," she simply states with a look of adoration on her face.

I respond with a deeper kiss in kind. She really does have soft lips.

"Sounds good to me. Slow is good," I say while standing up and holding my hand out for hers. "So how about we get to school now, I think we've missed enough."

She takes my hand to stand up and doesn't let go as we finish making our way towards the school, and I find I don't mind at all.

Right before we reach the school doors, she gently tugs on my arm to get me to stop.

"We didn't really talk about this, but I kind of want to know, just so I know limits and stuff. I know we said we'd take this slow and all," she says hesitantly.

I have no clue what she's talking about and I guess the look on my face has given away my confusion cause she quickly adds, "I mean, are we going to tell people about us? Can I hold your hand in the hallways? Stuff like that."

Oh, OH. I hadn't even thought about that. Do I want people to know that I'm a lesbian? More importantly, do I want Miley to know? I know she's southern and has southern ideals and values but I really don't think she'd have a problem with it. I know Oliver won't have a problem with it. He'll probably just ask that I let him videotape me or something.

You know what, screw it.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and tell people. I have nothing to hide or be ashamed of. I do want to tell Miley and Oliver though, before word gets around. They should hear this from me, not from someone else," I say, grabbing her hand again and marching into the school with her right beside me.

Today is definitely going to be an interesting day. At lunch, I'm going to tell Miley and Oliver.

TBC

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. Remember, reviews make the world go round ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**AN: First off, I'd like to apologize for the extremely long delay of this chapter. If you guys really need someone to blame, blames –little clip- and J.S. Jamesbrooke. It is completely and utterly their fault for distracting me :D **

**And secondly, thank you thank you for all the reviews. They definitely make my day :) **

**I'd like to give a little shout out to my distracters (-little clip- and J.S. Jamesbrooke) who both make me laugh daily! **

**Lastly, I thought I should let you guys know that I've changed my pen name from ****Fritolays**** to ****Turn.Me.On.**** (There's a story behind that, but I'm afraid I can't share ;)**

:Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ :Þ

Chapter 4: It's All A Rumor

First period crawled by with still no sign of Lilly. Second period seemed to be moving even slower. I'm sitting at my desk thinking about our conversation this morning. My best friend who doesn't usually skip school, still hasn't shown up and it's all my fault. I can't wait for this class to end to so I can hurry up and get to my third period class. I glance up at the clock for the 80th time this hour and see that there is still 7 more minutes left of this torturous class. I really need to see if Lilly has shown up during this period or if she's skipped school altogether because of me.

I wonder how we went from a great night of watching movies and bantering playfully to _this_.

Finally the bell rings and I jump out of my seat and run to the door with the grace of an Olympic track star. **Nothing** is going stop me or slow me down from getting to my next class.

"Ms. Stewart, a word please," the teacher calls right as I have one foot out the door.

Ok, apparently nothing but that.

"Uh, sure Mr. Novack," I say wondering what he could possibly want me for. I've never been asked to stay behind by a teacher before. Not that I'm a teacher's pet or anything, but I'm not a bad student either, although I'm sure Mrs. Kunkle would say otherwise. I've never had detention or anything like that so it's quite a surprise to be asked to stay behind by the teacher like a common delinquent.

"Miley, I'm going to be frank here. I'm not here to be your friend or confidant so I'm not going to ask what was on your mind that stopped you from paying attention in my class. All I care about is that you take away something from my class. I'm here to teach you and I can't do that if you don't pay attention. The only thing you seemed to pay attention to was the clock above the door," he says, lifting a leg to half sit on the corner of his desk. "Was there somewhere you needed to be, other than my classroom of course? Perhaps a big shoe sale?" He asks condescendingly.

"Oh, um, no sir. I just have a lot of personal things on my mind right now. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I say quickly hoping to hurry this conversation up so I can get to my next class. His last sarcastic comment has really rubbed me the wrong way and I really want to keep my detention-less record in tact.

"Whatever the reasons may be, you need to pay attention in class. There are no excuses. Now I won't give you a detention this time because I _have _heard that you are a good student. In the future Ms. Stewart, might I suggest you leave your personal problems at the door." He says folding his hands in his lap.

I really, really don't like this teacher. I've heard he can be a bit of a, well, you know, but I didn't think I'd ever get to personally see that side. Like he said, I'm a good student and I've never been on the bad side of a teacher before, other than Mrs. Kunkle.

"Yes sir, I'll do that," I say, barely able to hold back from retorting sarcastically.

"See that you do Ms. Stewart and we'll get along fabulously," He says standing up to usher me out the door. "And might I also suggest you hurry to your next class. You have three minutes to get there so I won't be giving you a late note," The prick finishes.

I don't bother replying as I practically run out the door and to my next class. I'm extremely annoyed that I won't have time to talk to Lilly before class starts, that is, if she's even there.

On the way to class, Jake stops me for a quick in between class kiss, but I brush him off. I don't want to lead him on any further knowing I'll be breaking up with him in the next couple hours. I simply tell him I have something really important to talk to him about at lunch and I'm off again. I really, _really_ _need_ to see Lilly.

I stroll into class just as the bell ring and breathe a sigh of relief to see Lilly sitting in her usual seat by the windows. As I slowly walk by her to take my usual seat directly behind hers, I notice that she won't meet my eyes and it saddens me. All I know is that I can't wait until lunch next period so that I can sit down and talk to her and apologize. Hopefully get her to look me in the eyes again. I'll tell her that Jake is all hers and that I won't even _look_ at him or in his direction if it makes her happy.

Staring straight ahead to the object of my desires, I notice that Lilly seems to be really tense and I want nothing more than to reach forward and massage her shoulders to help alleviate some of the tension, although knowing I put the tension there in the first place, I doubt I'd help alleviate any of it at all. I'd probably just make it even worse.

All through class, I keep catching sidelong glances between Lilly and Sarah, which just adds to my own tension. I can't help but wonder what the sly glances are all about. I never knew they even talked for there to even _be_ sly glances between the two.

I can feel a slight case of jealousy works its way through me from watching their secret smiles and have to take a deep breath to calm myself. Thoughts that I've already been replaced as best friend are running rampant through my mind and I can do nothing to stop the hurt and pain that come along with those horrible thoughts. The urge to reach over and slap the goofy grin off Saint Sarah's face grows more and more with each passing minute and I have to really stifle the urge to do so.

Finally the bell rings signaling the end of class and I quickly snatch my backpack and try to get Lilly's attention. "Lilly! Lilly, hey, can I talk to you for a second? Please?"

She hesitates for a moment and gives a slight nod to Sarah before turning around and finally facing me.

"Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you too Miles. Let's wait 'til we get our lunches, ok?" She asks tensing up even more that she already was. Now I'm a little scared about what she has to talk to me about. What could she possibly have to say that would cause her to tense up so badly. It looks as though my "theory" of being replaced by Sarah may soon be becoming my reality.

"Ok," I mumble as I follow her out of the classroom, my shoulders drooping with each step.

* * *

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Miley walks into our third period class. She seems to be relieved to see me sitting here and I'm sort of happy about that. I catch her looking at me in my peripheral vision and her eyes seem to be imploring mine to meet hers as she walks by me to take her seat and I have to admit, I want so badly to honor that request, but I don't.

As class drones on, my body locks up more and more as I think about the news I plan to spill to her at lunch, and as happy as I am to see her, it doesn't help to ease my tension at all.

Sarah and I keep sending each other furtive glances and sly smiles whenever the teacher has her back turned, which is quite often as this class pretty much is one of those in which you do nothing _but_ copy notes off the board the entire period, and each time I feel a twinge of work it's way through me.

I finally hear the bell ring and contemplate just running out of the class to avoid what's coming but Miley's pleas for me to talk to her stop me in my tracks. Sarah gives me a look asking whether or not she should go and wait in the cafeteria and give her a quick nod to say yes.

"Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you too Miles. Let's wait 'til we get out lunches, ok?" I didn't think my shoulders could get any more tense but apparently I was wrong. I just can't wait to get this conversation over with. This tension is getting to be too much.

I hear a mumbled "Ok" as I quickly grab my backpack and make my way out the door towards the cafeteria.

Miley gives Sarah an odd look as we approach our normal table in the cafeteria, then I look of comprehension then sadness takes over her face. I briefly panic thinking she may have found out about us before I even had the chance to tell her but quickly nix that idea. She wouldn't have been to hold back questions if she really did know.

"Do you want me to go first or would you rather go first," I ask her as we both set our books and bags on the table before taking a seat.

"Well, If you wa- mrph. JAKE!" Miley scalds Jake after he cut her off with a kiss to the lips.

"What?! You said you wanted to talk," He states with a raise of his brows and a shake of his head while sitting at the table backwards and propping his elbows up on the tabletop behind him.

"I do, but not right this second, can you just give me a couple minutes," Miley asks him pleadingly.

Shrugging his shoulders in response, he just turns his head and starts to wink and pretend to shoot at people with his fingers at people looking in his direction. God that boy is sooo full of himself. I don't know how Miley could date such a brain dead idiot! I can feel myself getting angrier by the moment. You would think that she wouldn't flaunt it right in front of me after this morning. Apparently she doesn't care how it makes me feel. She probably just wants to tell me how she's going to continue seeing the wuss and that I just need to get over it.

I know I'm thinking irrationally at the moment but I just can't seem to stop all the thought from taking over. Seeing her give Sarah a scathing look sets the irrationality off on a whole new level.

"Miley, what I wanted to tell you was that I'm dating someone. Sarah," I state as I look over at Sarah.

"Oh…ok, who're you dating then?" She asks me.

"Sarah," I state once again. I thought I said it in plain English before.

"Oh Sarah, I think Lilly wants to tell me this in private, would you mind," She trails off with a nod of her head indicating that Sarah should leave.

Sarah goes to stand up but I quickly grab her hand and pull her towards me. Before she can even react I pull her face to mine and give her a passionate kiss on the lips that she eagerly reciprocates. We stay lip locked for close to a minute before I finally pull back. I turn to look at Miley and see that she, along with most of the cafeteria, has her mouth open in shock. The cafeteria is unnaturally quiet and it's a little unnerving.

Now that my irrationality and anger has worn off to be replaced with hesitation and a little bit of worry, I begin to wonder if that was the best way to break it to her. Judging by the looks of everyone here and a very shocked Oliver making his way towards us slowly, lunch tray in hand, I'd say it wasn't.

* * *

**Ok, I'd like to apologize. I know this chapter was really short and took forever to post but in my defense, it wasn't my fault. It was the one armed man! No, seriously, it was distractions in the shape of other writers on here who will remain nameless. Again, sorry if this chapter seems rushed and not well thought out but I just wanted to get what I had posted so I could try to get refocused on this and my other story again. So, even if you hated it, drop me a line and say so. I'd really like it if you said you liked it though ;) **


End file.
